marinaandthediamondsfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Be a Heartbreaker
"How to Be a Heartbreaker" is a single by MARINA from her second studio album, Electra Heart. The song was written after the original UK version of the album was complete, and so it only appears on the US version. Diamandis worked with Ammar Malik, Benny Blanco, Cirkut, Daniel Omelio, and Dr. Luke during the songwriting process, and enlisted Blanco, Cirkut, and Dr. Luke to oversee its production. The song was used as part seven in The Archetypes video series. It was released in the US on January 8th, 2013 and the UK on February 3rd, 2013. The music video was uploaded to YouTube on September 28, 2012, as Part 7 of the Archetypes video series. The song was covered by Dean Geyer and Lea Michele in a Glee episode called Feud. Background Diamandis explained that "How to Be a Heartbreaker" was the only new track on the US edition of her album Electra Heart, and she wrote it "as the UK album was being printed." Lyrically, she stated the song "basically involves four rules on how to be a heartbreaker. It's a guide for everyone!"Marina and the Diamonds talks new UK single 'How To Be A Heartbreaker The Full Stem Pack leaked in early 2018. Images 7-2-12 Casper Balslev 013.jpg 7-2-12 Casper Balslev 014.jpg Official versions * Album version - 3:46 * Instrumental version - 3:43 Commercial Performance, Charts, and Certification Despite under-performing previous hits in the United Kingdom, How To Be A Heartbreaker was a moderate success in the UK, peaking at number 88 on the UK Singles chart. It also became a fast hit in Denmark, getting certified Platinum. In the United States, How To Be A Heartbreaker was Marina's second official hit single, gaining a Gold Certification, with over 500,000 copies being sold. Single Releases Videos On 19 September 2012, Diamandis announced on her Twitter page that the music video for "How to Be a Heartbreaker" would premiere online on 24 September.Marina's putting a new video online on Monday However, problems occurred on the day of the supposed release, and Diamandis took to her Twitter to explain the situation: "So, someone at my record label won't let me release the video because I look ugly in it apparently and we need more money and time to paint out ugly parts. The video will be out end of the week. If not, I am happy to leak the 'minger' version for my fans."Marina Diamandis too 'ugly' in new video, according to her US label The video premiered on 28 September 2012 on YouTube.Marina And The Diamonds release new video following 'ugly' comments from her label The video was directed by duo Marc & Ish and filmed in late August 2012.Marina & The Diamonds - How To Be a Heartbreaker (2012) | IMVDB It opens with Diamandis in a shower surrounded by Speedo-clad male models. It includes various close-up shots of Diamandis and the models throughout the video. She also appears with four different men in various settings, each showing her with a different colored hair ribbon. It includes shots of her walking alone on the beach in some parts of the video, and a shot of her holding a platter with a severed and bloodied mannequin head. She dons black hair and various black dresses throughout the video, and her signature heart makeup on her cheek. Diamandis revealed to The Sun that she was highly involved in the video: "I had 100 per cent creative control over this video. I was like 'OK, let's get six Calvin Klein models and put them in the shower and I'll stand in the middle in PVC'."Exclusive: Marina and the Diamonds' new vid How To Be A Heartbreaker. The music video has more than 45M views, making it her second most viewed video after "Primadonna". Additional credits * DoP: Stuart Graham * Grade: Aline Sinquin @ MPC * Post Producer: Pedro Pinto MPC * Service Production: Spoiled * Service Producer: Thor Jacobsen * Line Producer: Mikkel Damkiær * Production Manager: Joakim Harder * First AD: Otto Rosing * Focus Puller: John Frimand * 2nd AC: Charlotte Rose Waters * DIT: Michael McDuffie Finlay * Gaffer: Thomas Neivelt * Best Boy: Alex Suhr * Grip: Christian Brøndum * Production Designer: Rasmus With * Hair: Marina Lasse Pedersen * Make-up: Niamh Quinn * Stylist: Celestine Cooney * Make-up/Hair: Mette Munch * Stylist (Cast): Sebastian Machado * Styling Asst (Cast): Dorothea Gundtoft * Runners: Tine Knudsen, Jamie Ryan * Location Scout: Lui Visbo * Commissioner: Alan Parks Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Electra Heart Category:Music videos Category:2012 Category:Electra Heart Singles Category:Electra Heart